Best friend's brother
by AnnaAmieJames
Summary: Beatrice Prior and Danielle Eaton were best friends since they were toddlers. What happens when one day Tris realises she has a lot in common with Danni's big brother Tobias? R
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the wooden door at Eaton residence. I've known Danielle my whole life. We've been best friends since we were little girls, barely two years old. And then there's her annoying two years older brother Tobias. We never really got along but then again we never really tried. He was always her annoying big brother who kept on messing with us every time I came around. My thoughts were interrupted by Danni, her hand grabbing mine and leading me up to her room.

"Chris said we should come a bit earlier and help her set up the place." Danni says, taking her clothes and walking towards her bathroom.

"I'm going to go shower, you're at home." I nod and lay down on her pink queen sized bed in her girly pink room. I was a rocker girl, my closet was full of jeans, black and grey things and I owned barely two dresses, whilst Danni was a full on girly girl, pink floral dresses, heels and jewellery. We were completely different yet we were absolutely inseparable. I hear beats of Radioactive echoing the house before loosing myself in the song. I sing, softly at first than more freely and just as the song ends I hear a soft clap.

"You were awesome." The tall boy compliments and my cheeks go red. "You listen to Imagine Dragons too?" He questions and I nod.

"What else do you have?" I ask him and he motions for me to follow him. I walk behind him across the bare white hall. We enter his room and I can't believe my eyes. His room, so neat and organised, decorated with grey and black. Walls are a light grey colour and his bed resembling Danni's except with black covers.

"You know I've never been in here? It's amazing. Who decorated it?" I ask him and he points on himself.

"You?" I ask in disbelief. "I like it, Tobias. Your style is great." He smiles at me and I walk to his desk. His black laptop is turned on and I see the play list he's been listening to. I click on a song and he starts singing, his voice deep but gentle. I turn around to face him just as he starts the chorus. _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_. His navy eyes meet my greys and I smile. Maybe he isn't so bad once you get to know him, well I did have a crush on him. We sing and talk for the next twenty minutes and I laugh at his jokes. I get up from his bed and turn towards to door before he stops me, turning me around.

"You're not bad, Tris. If nothing else I like your taste in music." He says, half honestly half sarcastically. I laugh lightly before standing my tiptoes and pressing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Same here, Tobias." He smiles at me and I continue, "Danni's going to kill me with Christina's party. I have to go." I turn on my heels before throwing a glance back at Tobias, smile wide on his face. Danni waits on her bed, blow drying her long black hair. I see Tobias in her, same black hair, same proud posture, same wide smile. Just her eyes. They are hazel while Tobias' are the most mesmerising colour I've ever seen. Navy with little accents of blue. Black fabric hits me in the head and I lift it from my lap.

"It's a dress. I know you love black so I'm making you wear it. No buts." Danni says, smiling.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing heels." I add, quickly. She laughs at me, her hazel eyes shining.

"I said no buts, sorry girl I called it first." She hands me black pumps and I reluctantly slip them on. She does my makeup and hair and I barely recognise myself. I'm noticeable. My eyes are now a beautiful grey colour, lined with black eyeliner. My lips are red and full, my cheeks flushed with their natural pink shade. My blond hair is cascading in curls down my back. The dress shows off my curves and the heels make me stand at normal height. I look...

"Beautiful. Tris, you're my masterpiece. I'm telling you, every guy at the party, single or taken is going to fall for you." Danni says, adjusting my hair.

"Let's go." She says and pulls me out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk towards the door, leaving my motorbike behind me. Two rings is what it takes for Christina to open the door. I glance at her outfit and it represents her. Her shoulder length hair is straightened, her light makeup done the usual way. Christina was beautiful, she just wasn't my type. I wasn't hers either, which was good because we were friends. Plus she's dating Will. She lets me in and I soon find my friends. Zeke is standing next to Shauna, his arm around her shoulders. They are in love, it's visible. By Zeke's side, as per usual, Uriah, his little brother. Uriah was in Danni, Chris and Tris' year in school as well as Marlene's. Marlene Nicholson was Uri's crush/girlfriend/no-one-knows-what-exactly and we have been trying to get them together for two years now. Ah, those sixteen year olds. We are deep in conversation when I spot her. Girl I never thought about before today. Before today she was just my little sister's best friend but today I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. Not for a second. Her voice. So beautiful, so soft, so gentle. Her eyes. That beautiful shade of blue grey I now hold as my favourite colour. Her laugh. How it echoes off the walls in my room. So alive. The way her hand felt in mine when I turned her around to face me. Small but strong. Electrifying. My mind processes her figure and she's breathtaking. Her blond hair frames her face and falls in ringlets on her porcelain skin. Black fabric wraps around her small figure and my words are failing me. I don't know how to describe her. To say breathtaking is underrating, to say beautiful is too small of a word. She is beauty in its human form. In its angelic form. And I'm falling for her. I'm falling for my sister's best friend. I'm falling desperately and I don't want it to end. She meets my gaze and her lips form a smile. A genuine smile. An innocent smile. I'm falling. And I'm brave. In a second I'm by her side and pulling her away from Danni and Christina.

"You look beautiful." I whisper softly in her ear.

"Not really but thanks." She replies and I laugh.

"You do. You are beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, mesmerising. Tris, you're an angel." I say, unable to locate where those words came from. She smiles ever so lightly at me and whispers a soft thanks. My hand tenderly brushes against her cheek as I place a blond curl behind her ear. The music starts and I put out my hand.

"Dance with me?" I ask, insecure of my words.

"Always." She replies and I pull her closer. My hands find hers and I turn her around. I pull her closer, my hands resting on her tiny waist. She feels so perfect in my arms, like she was meant to always be there. She dances and I never let go of her. I try resisting the urge to kiss her soft lips and I would have failed had she not slipped away from me. She brushes her lips on my cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on it. I don't bother to take it away after she disappears, it stays with me as I sit down on the couch next to Zeke.

"You like her, don't you, man?" Zeke asks me and I nod slightly.

"When?" He continues and I wait for a while.

"Today. I was in my room listening to music when I heard a girl singing along. I knew it wasn't Danni so I went to see. I knew it was Tris, I just had to make sure. She was breathtaking, Zeke. Her voice. She asked me what I listened to and I showed her my room. We sang together. It felt like we were made for each other, man. We talked and I kept saying stupid things so she would laugh. So I could hear it one more time. It was amazing. And her eyes are something I have never seen before. And I feel like she belongs in my arms and I don't want to let go. But I'm scared, man. She's Danni's best friend, Danni would be so mad at me, but, Zeke, I... I want to make her laugh and I want to wake up next to her and I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I want to be able to kiss her good morning and sing her to sleep. I fell for her, Zeke. I've known her my whole life and it seems as though I just met her today." He looks at me and I know he understands.

"I know the feeling, man, but you have to be sure of what you're doing. Danni would never forgive you if something happened. What would you do if Danni and I started dating? Man, you have to get to know her better, take all the chances you can, every second. You also have to see how she feels. Try to find out. I'm here if you need help, man." I nod, taking in his advices. As if on que my chance arrives. Danni runs up to me and pulls me towards her group.

"Tobes could you take Tris home? She has to go home and we're going to have a sleepover here, please?" She pleads and I have to stop myself from jumping up and down. I give a why not nod and Tris follows me to the bike. I hand her a helmet but not before I ask her

"When do you have to be home?" I glance at my watch to find it's barely eleven thirty.

"My parents told me to be home by one." she replies and I look at her.

"Why leave the party so early then?" She shrugs before replying

"I don't like parties very much. I prefer my friends, quiet place and talking." I laugh at her words.

"You don't mind joining me then? I know just the place." She shrugs as I turn on the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know this whole falling in love might be rushed but you have to realise they have known each other their whole life and suddenly they see each other in a completely different light, they find out they like same things and it's like love on first sight like they just met each other. Tris had a crush on him but he was older and she was scared and he always thought of her as Danni's copy because he never really met her. I feel as though Tobias would fall in love with her as soon as he met the real her because she would then become the only person he cared about besides Danielle (to be further explained in next chapter) and she would then bring back the crush she pushed down for so long and quickly fall in love with him. So yeah, keep that in mind while reading :)**

I was glad to be out of the party and even more glad when Tobias suggested we went somewhere else. I place the black helmet on my head and wrap my arms around Tobias' waist. I feel his muscles under my hand and I can't help noticing his build. He was always lean and tall and muscular and girls always seemed to throw themselves on him. But he was also always shy and nice and would never be with someone if he didn't like them. His muscles tighten under my fingers as he pulls out of the drive way. His shoulders are broad and muscular, his arms strong and his waist narrow. He was tall, his hair short and black, his nose slightly hooked and his lips full. He was all in all very handsome. And I did have a tiny crush on him since the fifth grade but he was Danni's brother and I had to forget him.

"What's your favourite colour?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Black, probably. I don't really have a favourite. Why?" I ask him.

"I want to get to know you better. You're interesting and we seem to have a lot in common." Did he just call me interesting? I let my head rest on his back and the warmth of his body calms me down. My hand travels to his chest and comes to a stop over his heart. It beats faster then it should but then again so does mine. Could it be? No, I'm just a little girl in his eyes, he couldn't see me as more than a sister or a friend. He stops the bike in front of a park and helps me off. Being the klutz I am, I trip myself over the bike, falling into his arms and tackling him to the floor. My face is inches away from his and I want to lean forward and I want to kiss him but no one moves. We stay there, our eyes locked and our bodies frozen to the spot. Neither of us move, neither of us speak, we just are. I pull away the second he leans forward and I see disappointment. I hear it in the silence around us, I see it in his moves but worst of all I see it in his eyes. Disappointment fills those navy eyes and I want to take it away but my courage fails me and I can't. He takes my hand and pulls me behind him. I lace my fingers in his and his touch sends electricity though my body. He climbs down the steps slowly with me following until we arrive on a meadow by the river. It looks beautiful. Moonlight reflects on the river, making it a dark grey colour. The meadow is lit up by a couple of small torches leaving red spots in the river reflection. Tobias turns around and pulls me down to sit. I don't just sit down, I lay down, looking upon the stars. His hand appears in front of me and he points.

"That's Orion's belt." He says softly and I see him laying next to me.

"And that there would be Canis Major." He adds and I smile at him.

"That's Minor." I tell him. We point out stars and constellations to each other, laughing and making up the names eventually.

"That star there is called Tris, you know? Because it's small and beautiful." at his words my cheeks flush with colour and I'm glad that he can't see me blush.

"Then that star" I point out the star next to 'Tris' "that star is called Tobias because it is always there by her side." He laughs at me, his deep voice ringing in my ears. He leans in closer, his lips almost touching my ear.

"He'll always be there if she wants him to." He whispers, his warm breath tickling me. I can't find the courage to kiss him like I so desperately want to but instead I put my head on his chest and we start talking. Talking about what we want to be, we want to do with our lives, where we want to travel, our dreams and goals and hopes.

"Paris." I answer "And somewhere on the Adriatic, maybe Croatia, oh and Athens. You?" He smiles and replies

"Everywhere. I want to go to Europe and travel all of it. As for the rest of the world it would be nice to see maybe Russia, China, Japan, Australia, some of Africa and maybe Brazil and Argentina. Just so I can say I travelled the world."

"Would you take me with you?" I tease, half serious.

"Without a second doubt, Tris." I smile in his chest and he places a tender kiss on my temple. I glance at his watch before jumping up.

"It's quarter to one. We have to go." I offer him my hand and he pulls himself up before running to the bike. We drive, my head leaning on his back, my arms tightly locked around his waist. He pulls into the driveway of his house and follows me to my doorstep.

"Danni is coming home around three tomorrow. Come over, we'll listen to music. You can come around two." He says and I reach up, kissing his cheek.

"See you then, Tobes." I confirm, turning around and entering my home. My parents and Caleb are asleep in their rooms when my legs give up and I lean myself on the front door, sliding down to the floor. Little did I know Tobias was doing just the same across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another author's note: I will be able to upload chapters until maybe 6th January but after that I can't promise really regular uploads since I have to prepare for IMO and I have school so after that I'll try to upload as often as I can (that is most likely going to be after boring lessons at school :) ) Anyways I have Chap5 already written so no need to worry about that one. Enjoy the story :)**

She woke up that morning at a decent hour after a reasonable amount of hours she spent sleeping, most of which were spent dreaming about him. About her best friend's brother.

He also awoke that morning with a smile on his face, remembering the angel from his dreams. The angel who was coming over to spend time with him. He was completely captivated by her and she was utterly in love with him and both were just too oblivious to everything. Also, neither of them wanted to see Danni hurt.

Caleb had asked her what happened because he felt she was awfully preppy that morning and she was too far away from being a morning person. Sure he was happy for her but it worried him a bit. He didn't know what was going on.

Tobias was also very happy, not just because he saw her in his dreams, not just because he held her in his arms yesterday, not just because she was coming over. Mostly because he had the house to himself. No Marcus to worry about.

Tris couldn't wait to go over to the Eaton house and see him. So she happily jogged across the street, knocking twice on his door. Mister Eaton was home, his car was there and someone had to answer. But no one did. When she heard the noise her feet petrified and her mind worried. What if someone broke in? Could she help them? She could be a surprise to the burglars and just the thought of losing Tobias was enough for her to take the spare key from the vase and enter the house quietly. The noise was coming from the living room, it sounded like someone was being hit. She entered the living room to witness a horrible scene. Tobias was lying on the floor and his father was beating him with a belt. She stood there shocked, at first, then fiercely turned around to Marcus Eaton. He raised the belt and she expected it to hit her, to leave a painful mark on her body but it didn't come.

His mind was racing with the thoughts of Tris lying on the floor after Marcus hit her and rage took over. He jumped in front of Tris, taking the blow meant for her small body. His hand caught the belt, whisking it away from Marcus and standing up for himself and most of all for Tris.

"You. Won't. Hurt. Her!" He yelled in between hits, Marcus was bending over in pain and he just kept hitting him. It wasn't until her gentle hand touched his arm that he stopped. Marcus got up to his feet, walking sloppily towards the door and his car. She collapsed in his arms as soon as Marcus left. They stood there, in the middle of his living room, cradling each other. She wasn't going to let him suffer anymore and he wasn't going to let Marcus lay a finger on her. He took her in his arms, carrying her upstairs to his room. He laid her down gently on the bed and hugged her close to him. She looked up to him, questioning the last ten minutes of her life.

"You want to know what happened?" he asked her softly and she just nodded. "He was always abusive towards my mother. That's why she left. When she did, he turned towards me. He wanted to hurt Danni as well but I told him I wouldn't say anything as long as he stays away from her. She doesn't know. When she's home he's nice and caring and gentle father, when she's away it's always like this. It's usually because of something stupid like the colour of my socks or the side of the table on which I put the remote. Today it was because I put his key on the wrong hook. Actually because I didn't put it on the hook he wanted in his mind. I put up with it because of Danni, I have some pretty bad scars on my back. I had gotten a tattoo to cover them up. When he saw it he flipped but I was willing to take a beating for that." he says, surprise, disbelief, worry, anger in her eyes.

"Can I see it?" she asks, uncertain. He grasps the grey fabric around his neck, pulling it over his head. He hears her gasp as she sees the black ink and the permanent marks under it.

"What do they mean?" she whispers, her fingers tracing the black flames.

"The flames" he says and her fingers follow his words "are bold, strong, brave. The hands" her fingertips skim the two hands on his back "are helping hands, helping, selflessness. The scale" she traces the T of the scale "is good and bad, truth and lies, honesty. The eye" she presses her hand against the ink eye "knows everything, intelligence. The tree is the tree of friendship, family, love, kindness. I want to be all those things. Brave, selfless, honest, intelligent and kind." she presses her lips against his back and he turns around to look at her. At that moment everything that held them apart disappears, it's just them and they are controlling their lives. Using his thumb to slowly lift up her chin, he makes eye contact with her and brings her soft lips to his. The kiss is slow at first, gentle and tender but she wraps her arms around his neck and he brings her closer pulling her waist. He lays her down on his bed kissing her passionately. He kisses her cheek, then her chin, her nose, bringing his lips to the skin on her neck. A quiet moan escapes her lips as she pulls him up to connect their lips once more. She had been dreaming of this moment, moment when she would finally be able to call herself his and he dreamed of the moment he would kiss his angel.

"Tobias." she whispers against his lips and he smiles

"My beautiful Tris." his lips brush against her forehead and he pulls her hair away from her face gently. She brings her head on his bare chest and he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her small frame. It felt as though she belonged in his embrace, like his arms were meant for her. Slowly, they fell asleep on the black covers of his bed, enjoying each others touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Her blond hair is spread across my bare chest, her arm draped over my torso, hand resting on my heart. I know she can hear my rapid heartbeat, feel my heart beating just for her. My arm hugs the frame of this girl snuggled into my side, holding her close, fearing she would disappear if I let go. She is not asleep anymore, just quiet as I brush my fingers through her blond locks. She draws invisible circles on my skin and her every touch feels like fire. I can't believe this beautiful girl was within my reach for the last fourteen years and I just got her now. How could I have been so blind? She moves a bit under my touch and buries her head deeper in my chest. I hear a beep from my phone and she sits up beside me while I reach for it. One new message.

_Meet me at the train station. 3 o'clock. E_

Tris had obviously seen the shock on my face so she questions it.

"Tobes, what's wrong?" she says slowly, testing her words. I pull her on my lap, holding her tightly against my chest as I show her the text.

"E? Who's E?" her words are insecure as she speaks, worried even.

"Two weeks ago I got a text from an unknown number" I say, scrolling down to the first message _I'm sorry. _She gasps, turning around to face me. I nod, reading her thoughts.

"Will you go with me? I can't do it alone, Tris. I'm scared." nodding, she pulls my head down, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm always with you." she says, giving me a light kiss on lips. I pull her closer, deepening the kiss. _Thank you._, I show her, kissing her hard. She pulls away, taking my hand and we stand up. I take a black shirt from my dresser, pulling it quickly over my head. Tris sits on the floor pulling up her knee high black leather boots over her black skinny jeans. A gold necklace with three flying ravens lays on her ivory skin just above the her black tight shirt. She starts pulling her hair up as I sit down on the bed behind her placing my hands over hers and slowly bringing her curls up into a ponytail. She turns around kissing me softly. I quickly slip on my sneakers before grabbing our leather jackets and helping Tris to put hers on. She slips her hand in mine, lacing our fingers. I hand her the smaller black helmet and place the bigger one on my head. Her hands find their way around my waist and I smile, placing my hands over hers before starting the bike. The sound of the engine I know so well is dulled by her breaths which she exhales into my back. She holds my torso as tightly as she can, her head pressed against my back, something that only she does and something I only want her to do. We stay quiet during the twenty minute drive to the train station, in comfortable silence, the talking silence. She says everything with her moves, with her head on my back, her fingers on my stomach, her knees brushing against my legs every now and then. Her breathing calms me down and I stop thinking about what I'm going to say and do once we get to the train station, my mind only concentrating on the beauty behind me. I pull up by the station and we get off, going inside the building. We stand in the middle of the building and I bring her closer, pulling her to my side. My arm circles her tiny frame and her arms go around my waist, leaning her head on my chest.

"Tobias? Is that you, my son?" it's been a long time since I saw her last time. Nine years, three months and twelve days to be exact. I was nine and Danni was seven when Evelyn left, Marcus started beating me and both of them lost the right to be called my parents. Her curly black hair was just as I remembered it and her eyes looked darker than those in my memory. She had aged and was now looking at least fifty years old.

"You had changed so much, oh, look how much you've grown. My Tobias" she reaches for my face and I pull away, Tris pressing her hand against my muscles.

"I'm not yours. I've grown, I've changed because I had to, I had to be strong to endure everything Marcus did to me after you left us. You didn't even bother to take us with you, you left us with an abuser!" I say, my voice becoming louder with every word.

"Tobes." Tris whispers, putting her hand on my cheek. I calm down tightening my grip around her body.

"And you are?" Evelyn says, putting her hand out towards Tris. I eye her before looking at Tris as she shakes Evelyn's hand.

"Tris. We've met already Mrs Eaton, I'm Danni's best friend." she says, softly, her voice calming me down. I hold the sound of her voice in my mind to keep me from yelling.

"And my girlfriend." I add, making Tris smile , her grey eyes shining. Evelyn smiles, genuinely and for a moment I think she actually cares about me.

"I go by Johnson now, sweetie. How is my baby girl?" she asks me and I can't control myself anymore.

"What do you think? You left us when she was barely seven years old, I would be surprised if she remembered you. I keep her safe, that's all you need to know. Marcus hasn't and won't ever hurt her, not her nor Tris. I won't let him hurt two most important people in my life." I spit out, angry and mad and outraged.

"Why would he hurt Tris? He might be abusive but he doesn't let others see it." she says calmly and Tris whispers to me

"I'm okay. He won't hurt me." her voice sweet and quiet.

"Because he tried to, today. Tris came in while he was beating me so when he saw her he turned to her. He would have hit her if I didn't jump in front of her and started beating him." I say, my voice just a little bit less angry.

"You stood up to him? Oh God, Tobias, what have you done? I did that once, he almost killed me the next day. Son, you have to get out of there. Please." Tris looks up and locks her gaze with mine. I see worry in her eyes and I find myself actually thinking it over. We won't have a place to stay and Marcus would probably turn on Tris.

"No. I can't leave you. He'll turn on you and I'm not letting that happen." I say, my hand caressing Tris' cheek. "Besides, we have nowhere to go."

"You can come live with me." Tris and Evelyn say at the same time.

"What about your parents and Caleb?" I ask Tris and Evelyn looks disappointed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you, Danni is already over most of the time. We have a spare room, Danni could share with me and you could have the room. We just need to tell them what happened. Danni included, Tobes." her face lights up as she speaks, her eyes full of excitement.

"We will. I love you, Beatrice. Thank you." I whisper to her, loud enough for Evelyn to hear.

"I understand, temporary girlfriend beats mom anytime." Evelyn say both sad and sarcastic.

"First of all, Tris is not my temporary girlfriend. Maybe it's too soon but I feel it in my heart. I feel she's the one." I look at Tris. "You are." I say kissing her temple." whilst you, I can't trust you anymore. You lost all right to call yourself my mother nine years ago, much less a mom. I can give you a chance to try and prove that you can be a mother but if you hurt either Danni or Tris, I will never ever talk to you again." Evelyn's eyes darken even more but she smiles when she hears I'm ready to give her a second chance. I take Tris' hand before exiting the building when I hear a voice from behind

"We'll be in touch, my son. I won't let you down."

We will. I hope not.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to get Danni out of there. I was scared Marcus would hurt her after the stunt Tris and I pulled, but now I'm sure of it. I love my baby sister and I won't let him hurt her. Tris holds on to me as I pull up in front of her house. I turn to face her, kissing her nose.

"Look at me, Tris." her grey eyes examine my face carefully ad I speak "I'll go over and talk to Danni. I'll tell her everything and I'll tell her to pack her things. Go inside and wait. By no means , please Tris don't, go over there. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, please Tris." I say pressing my mouth to hers.

"Tobes. I want to, it would be three against one if Marcus came back" she must have seen the disapproving look in my eyes because she pouts at me "Tobes, please." I place my hand on her cheek, pulling away as I bury my head in her neck. _Please,_ I mumble into her skin and she sighs, agreeing. I see her enter her house, immediately appearing on the window next to the entrance. _I'll be fine. _I want to tell her, take away her fear. I walk across the street, slowly entering the house. It's quiet and I know that is either good or really bad. Quiet reminds me of the nights after the beatings, thinking of Danni and holding myself together, knowing that if I do anything Marcus doesn't like, Danni's going to get hurt. I walk through the house carefully, scared of the silence. That's when I hear a high-pitched scream from upstairs.

"Danni!" I yell, sprinting towards her. My hand reaches from the door knob but it won't open, he locked it.

"No, dad. Please, stop it, please, I'm sorry." I hear muffled sobs through the door. Another scream pierces my ears. I take a few steps back before slamming into the door but the door won't give in. He must have put something in front.

"Hold on, Danni!" I scream through the door before entering into my room and jumping over our balconies. The balcony doors are also locked but I can see Danni on the floor, her long black hair sticking on her face drowned in sweat. Her yellow shirt is ripped apart, her back covered in deep red marks and burgundy blood, her calves covered in wounds below her skirt. I kick open the door before connecting my fist with Marcus' face. I punch and kick him, eventually pushing him in the wall hard enough to make him hit his head and faint but not before he manages to break my brow bone. He collapses on the floor and I rush to Danni's side. I pick her up carefully, trying not to touch any of her wounds. I wrap her in my jacket, opening the door and quickly picking up some clothes. I run, backpack over my shoulder, Danni in my arms. Tris sees us from across the street and runs towards us. I feel Danni fainting, her arms falling from her sides. Following Tris, I walk through the door, laying Danni on Tris' grey double bed.

"Turn her around, I'll bring a cloth and water." Tris adds, running down the stairs.

"Bring some alcohol to clean the wounds." I yell after her, falling on my knees next to Danni. Tris comes up, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cloth in one hand and a bowl of water in the other. I let Tris, her gentle hands tending to Danni's wounds. She softly wipes the blood away, white cloth turning into bright red. Her slow touch makes Danni wince as she applies alcohol on her gashes. I lean back on the wall, feeling a tear falling down my cheek. My mind isolates me from the rest of the world, every sound is muffled, my vision blurred. I failed her. I failed my sister. I put up with beatings to protect her and now I failed her. The picture flashes before my eyes, Danni's tears rolling down her cheeks as she begs her own father to stop beating her, lying on the floor, unable to move because of all the wounds on her legs and back. I hear her screams, her pleads, her sobs. I feel a fabric on my head and I focus on the present. Tris' hand gently taps the skin over my brow.

"He hurt you, Tobias. I told you, I should have gone with you. Now you're hurt." she says softly, her words pulling another picture into my mind. Tris lying in Danni's place. Her white skin red with blood and cuts, her grey eyes puffy from crying, her sweet voice breaking as she begs Marcus to end her pain. I pull her in my arms, the feeling of her body safe in my arms, calming me down. Her blond hair pulled in a casual ponytail, reminding me of the happy moment we had before the train station. I want to be able to do such small things to her, do her hair, make lunch with her, help her dress up in the morning. I pull her even closer in my lap, holding her tight to protect her from any harm. I won't let anyone touch my girls. No one's going to hurt Danni and Tris. No one.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you like he did to Danni. Tris, I love you." I whisper in her ear. I wasn't going to let him. I'm not letting him. I won't ever let him hurt them.

"I love you, Tobes. More than anything." she brushes her lips over mine and I finally feel relaxed. Marcus isn't going to hurt us.

"Come on. I'll show you your room. I hope you don't mind me staying there tonight, I don't want to hurt Danni while sleeping." I laugh at her words, my lips finding her temple. She leads me down the hall, her hand in mine. She lets herself fall on the teal covers in the guest room, pulling me down with her. I take my clothes and a towel before entering the bathroom. I slip into the shower, quickly washing away some of the blood and sweat. After pulling on my pyjama pants my hand grabs the knob and I enter the room, taken back by the sight in front of me. Tris stands in her black underwear and bra and I sneak my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Her hands rest on top of mine as I whisper to her

"You're beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world." her lips find mine and we fall on the bed, making out.

"You really do need to let me get dressed." she says, her hands softly pushing me away. I know she doesn't want this. Not yet. Neither do I. We're moving too fast and we don't need to because I have the rest of my life with her. I let her slip away from my embrace and watch her pull on dark purple plaid pyjama bottoms and a black sleeveless cropped top. Slowly laying her down on the bed, my lips touch the skin above her belly button and she giggles. Her hands go up to her top and she pulls it off, leaving me speechless.

"Well I don't need this, it's basically the same as having just my bra on." I laugh and pull her under the covers, letting her lay her head on my bare chest. She kisses my skin before giving me a goodnight kiss and falling asleep. I want every night to be like this. I want to fall asleep with her in my arms every night, I want to wake up to her gorgeous grey eyes, I want this, I want her, I want us. I fall asleep knowing that when I wake up she'll be there, her grey eyes shining and her lips pressed against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up the next morning I no longer feel Tris' warmth on my chest but she is still in my arms. Her back are pressed against my chest, one hand resting under mine on her hip, the other laced with mine in front of her. It still amazes me how perfectly she fits in my arms, her soft skin under my fingers, I'm sure this is what heaven looks like. She moves in my arms, not breaking the connection between our hands. I press my lips against her shoulder blade, awakening her. She moans before turning around to face me.

„Morning." I tell her and she presses her hand over my lips

„Shhh, if you don't acknowledge it maybe it will go away." she whispers before burying her head into my chest. I laugh at her words, hugging her closer to my body. My fingers massage her head, playing with her blond locks.

„You know we have to get up? Danni will wake soon." I tell her and she groans softly. I smile and she giggles suddenly, as if she just realised where she was. She places her legs on each side of me, hovering over me. Her hands pressure my shoulders so that I stay down as she brushes her lips with mine. My hands find their way around her waist, resting on her bare back. She kisses me intensely, our lips moving in sync. A moan escapes my mouth, letting her take control of the kiss. Suddenly, the softness of her lips is gone and she is already out of the bed, laughing. I'm shocked because of her disappearance and she laughs even more.

„Up! Let's go! It's a wonderful day, we have to go see Danni." she says, extremely preppy and excited, trying to find her clothes. I spot her shirt on the chair next to the bed and quietly pick it up. She sees me, extending her hand towards me.

„Give me my shirt, Tobias." she says seriously and I laugh, shaking my head. She jumps, trying to yank it away from my hands.

„Stop. I'll give it to you it you give me something back." she pulls me closer and gives me a loving kiss on the lips. I pull her shirt over her shoulders and kiss her neck as she buttons it up. She slips away from my hold and walks through the door.

„Tris, what were you doing in Tobias' room?" I hear Caleb from outside. Damn it, he got us.

„I was waking him up." she says, quickly, trying to hide our secret.

„Where did you sleep? You weren't with Danni." he asks and I know I have to help her. I pull open the door, saying good morning to Caleb. He stops and I use the opportunity to change the topic.

„We should really go to Danni." Tris says, taking my hand and leading me to her room. She pushes open the door and I see Danni lying on the bed, still asleep. Tris rushes to her side, slowly sitting down next to her, carefully not to hurt her. Danni winces, her eyelids fluttering before opening. Her hazel eyes look tired but happy, knowing she's safe.

„Tobes." she breathes out and I rush to her side. Seeing her like this, my little sister hurting so much, makes me sad and angry at the same time.

„Danes, are you okay?" her giggle relaxes me and she nods, taking my hand in hers. „I'm sorry, I should have been there, I should have stopped him." she presses her index finger to my mouth.

„No, Tobes, there was nothing you could do, he could have just hurt you. I'm going to be just fine. You know me, I'm strong, nothing can hurt me." she says and the three of us laugh. Tris hugs her and they both giggle.

„We were scared for you Danni." she tells Danni before motioning for me to join the hug.

Later that evening when I enter in Tris' room I see her laying on the bed, her head against her headboard, her blond locks draped across the black pillowcase, her white skin contrasting my black hoodie which acts as a dress to her. In her hands a book we need to read for English. She might be two years below but her AP subjects put her in the same class with me. I jump on the bed next to her just as she reads the last words of The Notebook.

„You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have." I whisper to her my favourite quote, the one Noah said to Allie.

"You are, and always have been, my dream." my lips crash against hers as she speaks those words, my arms pushing her against the wall. Her hands find their way to my hair, gripping it and pulling me closer. I separate our lips, earning a pout from Tris. My lips move to her neck, kissing the soft skin. She moans quietly, her fingers gripping my hair even tighter. Her phone rings and she reaches for it, breaking our contact.

"Hello." she answers as I place my lips back on her neck. I don't hear the other end of the conversation but Tris agrees.

"See you in twenty, Chris." she says to Christina before breaking the line. She fits her mouth to mine before getting up.

"I have to go see Chris. I love you." she says, slipping into her black boots.

"I love you like Noah loves Allie." I tell her and she laughs with that angelic voice.

"Same here, Noah." her lips find their place on my lips and I pull her by her waist. She breaks the kiss before leaving me in the room, my mind remind itself of my last memory, of Tris, her wavy blond hair, her sparkling grey eyes, her tiny body in my huge black hoodie, skinny dark jeans and black boots. I never want to stop thinking about her, I never want to loose this girl.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk down the street to our favourite cafe. Christina had told me to meet her here, as usual. Danni was my best friend but Chris was close too. I saw her my the table in the corner, her shoulder length hair curled, her makeup accentuating her dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a black dress and black flats, an outfit that on me would look really plain but Christina always managed to make everything look pretty. She was the one in our group who constantly caught guys' attention and she definitely was beautiful. She motions for me to sit and I pull out the leather chair. Ordering hot chocolate, we start talking.

„I have something interesting for you, Trissy." she says, earning a disapproving look from me. She would say that only if she found a guy to set me up with or she got herself invited to the town's wildest party and wants me to tag along. I don't know which one I'd prefer.

„I met this cute guy, Josh. He just moved from London and I told him about you so he wants to take you out. Well, actually I told him to go on a blind date with you. Please, Tris, you're the only one in the group without a guy. Except Danni and we both know her. She would never ever do something like that. Please, Tris." I started laughing. Christina looks at me and I'm sure she thinks I've gone mad. I laugh even harder before containing myself.

„I have someone Chris. I'm in love." I tell her and it's her turn to laugh. I know she thinks I'm just trying to get out of the date.

„Yeah girl, your crush on Legolas doesn't count." she says in between laughs and I play along.

„Why not?" I pretend to be sad, making her laugh even more.

„Because for one Legolas isn't real and second Orlando Bloom is like almost twenty years older than you." she says and I correct her

„Nineteen. But no, I'm serious, Chris. I'm dating. I have a boyfriend and I love him. I won't go on a blind date." I add, my voice changing to serious. Her face goes from laugh to shock and she stops laughing.

„What? When? Who? Does Danni know? We have to tell her." she says in one breath, quickly.

„Chris, wait." I stop her. „Listen. No matter what, you can't tell Danni. Not until I tell you to. Actually keep it a secret. Danni's going to be pissed and hurt but I'm just not ready to tell her." she gives me a puzzled look before motioning for me to continue.

„Promise." she says, locking her lips with an invisible key and throwing it away. „My lips are sealed."

„Now back to your questions. What? Well you heard me. I'm dating a guy. Period." she giggles at my words. „When? Yesterday. A lot of things happened, two days ago being the breaking point. First, before your party, than during and after the party and yesterday we finally kissed." she puts her hands over her mouth in excitement.

„Oh my God, my party got you together. Yey! Who is it though?" she asks and I take a deep breath before answering.

„Tobias. That's why you can't tell Danni. That's why she'd be mad. We can't tell her." she nods, understanding.

„Tell me everything, how do you feel?" she says, her voice full of happiness.

„I was at Danni's before your party. We were getting ready. She went to go shower and somehow the circumstances lead me to Tobias. I got to know him in those twenty minutes and we realised we have a lot in common." I start.

„I remember. You had a crush on him in fifth grade, you never got over that." she interrupts and I nod.

„Then at the party he pulled me away from you and we danced. He told me I was beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerising and I denied him. He just laughed. His hands never let go of me and I can describe how it felt. It was electrifying. He took me home later but we stopped by the park and talked, laughing and joking. By then I was in love, I was just scared to do anything." I stop there, knowing that neither Tobias nor Danni would probably want anyone to know about Marcus. „Yesterday, I went to their house a bit too early, maybe secretly hoping I would find him there. We talked and somehow it just happened. He kissed me. It was the best thing ever. I couldn't believe how great it was." Christina awes and smiles at me.

„I'm so happy for you, Tris. That's great." she says, her hand resting on her chest. „That's so romantic." I laugh a bit as we finish up our chocolates.

„I should go, Chris." I say, paying for my chocolate before standing up and waving to her. She waves back as I return slowly back to the house. As I enter my room, I find Danni sleeping on my bed, her back still covered up with bandages. I walk on my tiptoes down the hall to the guest room before hearing voices.

„I swear to God, Eaton, if you do anything to hurt her, you're dead." I hear a male voice coming from the room. Caleb.

„You couldn't hurt me even if you were ten times stronger, Caleb, but not to worry, I don't plan on hurting her. I love her with all my heart and I always will." Another male voice answers. My Tobias. I lean against the wall and smile to myself. The door brings me back to reality, Caleb is standing in front of me.

„I trust you, Tris. I trust you know what you're doing." he starts walking but turns around for a second „Don't hurt Danielle. I care about her." my hand automatically reaches for the handle and I push the door open. Tobias stands, leaning on the wall and his face lights up as soon as he sees me.

„I'll love you too, always." I tell him and he pulls me closer, pressing his lips to mine.

„You heard that?" my hair shakes as I nod, pulling him back to meet his lips. We fall on the bed, trying not to break the kiss. Quickly we fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
